1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a process for finishing textiles with skin-care oils, and more particularly, to a process for finishing textiles with an aqueous emulsion containing one or more skin-care oils.
2. Background Information
High-quality textiles are being increasingly finished with oil mixtures which impart skin-care properties to the textiles. These oil mixtures are capable of imparting moisturizing, smoothing or lipid-layer-enhancing properties to the skin when taken up through the textile fabric. For the factory finishing of textiles with oil mixtures, the oil mixtures are normally used in the form of an aqueous emulsion which is further diluted in the textile liquor. These aqueous solutions may then be used, for example in a padding or absorption process for finishing textiles. After a few wash cycles, however, the effect of the factory finish deteriorates.
Accordingly, there is a need for simple processes which would restore the particular properties of the factory finish to the textile.